


Lullaby

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [56]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Smythe Child, Anderson-Smythe Family, Breastfeeding, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Stress, Waterbirth, homebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine has a water birth at home.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 10





	Lullaby

Blaine stood in his bedroom inside their tiny apartment and mentally checked off everything he had planned to do today as he was getting both himself and their home ready for their baby girl.

He and Bas are currently in the process of preparing their home to welcome their baby girl. Blaine’s nearly at his due date and they’ve decided to have a water birth so they can welcome their daughter in the peace and calmness of their home, away from the chaos.

Bas is so excited for their daughter to be born. He tells Blaine all the time that he can’t wait to be a daddy and pretty much everyone at the office knows how thrilled Bas is about having a baby. Blaine loves how happy this makes his husband and knows he’s gonna be the best daddy in the world to their little girl. She’s gonna be so loved and spoiled by them, it's terrible how spoiled she’s gonna be but she is their daughter after all.

Blaine has enjoyed every second of his pregnancy and it’s almost bittersweet that he’s so close to the end because then his baby girl won’t be safe and close to him where she resides right under his heart.

As he finished doing his mental checklist, he smiles waddling around their room and her nursery to make sure they have everything prepped and ready for her arrival. His hand rubs circles along his very swollen belly and he makes his way back out to the living room where he waits for his husband to come home from work and start his paternity leave with him.

He lowered himself onto the couch and brought his sore legs up with him, extended them forward from where he lay. He stifles a yawn and stretches his arm out before retracting them back to feel his belly. As always she was kicking up a storm and making her presence known to her momma.

“You’re getting excited aren’t you, honey?” He asks while smiling down at his belly. He gets another kick in response, followed by a dull pain towards his back. He has been experiencing lots of Braxton Hicks during the last few weeks but maybe she’ll finally be coming tonight or at least tomorrow. They’ve been getting very impatient waiting for her arrival.

The more he tried to relax, the more kicking she did until he was finally able to calm her enough so he could get some rest. He’s been pretty busy at home since he started his leave last week. He’s cleaned non-stop, gone through everything in her room at least a thousand times, and constantly makes Bas run to the store for him to make sure they had their fridge stocked for after the birth and postpartum.

The afternoon carried on and Blaine soon fell asleep on the couch watching some old sitcom from the 90s while feeling his sweet girl move around just a tiny bit inside his belly.

**\---**

Sebastian walked through the door at exactly 4:25pm with a great big smile on his face ready to greet his hubby. He set his things down on the table and made his way over to the living room where he found Blaine asleep on the couch, one hand propped to his belly and the other over his heart. He smiles at the sight and gets on his knees, leaning forward, giving Blaine a kiss to wake him up.

Blaine’s eyes fluttered and a smile spread across his face knowing Bas was home. Once his eyes were fully open, Sebastian gave him another kiss then their hands met on Blaine’s belly.

“How was she today?” He asks and very carefully raises Blaine’s shirt to be met with the exposed, stretched skin.

“Active.” Blaine replies with the same smile watching his husband press a kiss to his belly.

“Hey sweet pea. Daddy’s home.” He says and brings his head down so that his ear was pushed right to Blaine’s bump. “Daddy’s home, baby.” He repeats and Blaine’s heart soars watching his husband interact with their daughter.

Sebastian gives his husband one more kiss before getting up.

“What would you like for dinner tonight, babe? I can cook or we can order in or have leftovers?”

“Hmmm, let’s order in.”

“Alright. From where tonight?”

“Cheesecake Factory?”

“Ooh fancy.” Sebastian says while loosening his tie. “I’ll go grab my laptop and we can look at the menu together.”

“Okay.” Blaine says.

Sebastian heads into their room and changes into something more comfortable then joins his husband back in the living room. He sits next to Blaine with his computer on his lap and they look at the online menu for Cheesecake Factory. They mostly order appetizers and two entrees to share, oh and also three different kinds of cheesecake, can’t forget about that.

Once their order was in, Sebastian set his laptop down and brought Blaine’s feet up to his lap so he can rub them because he knows how swollen and uncomfortable they get for his husband. Blaine took pleasure in Sebastian giving him foot rubs almost every evening, it has turned into a sorta daily routine for them. Plus, it gives them time to talk about their day and settle together.

**-Later-**

The lights were dim, soft music was playing, and there was half eaten cheesecake next to the bed as Sebastian and Blaine were having a very intimate make-out session together.

They didn’t expect for it to get to this but god Sebastian just couldn’t resist how beautiful his husband looks all big with their child and well Blaine’s hormones are raging so he might have blown up if he didn’t have his husband with him.

Blaine was against the bed while Sebastian was straddling him, leaving tender love bites along his husband’s body and sweet spot on the side of his neck.

“God, I love you.” Sebastian breathes and goes in for more kisses. “So sexy.” He continues and his hands work their way down towards Blaine’s growing member. “So beautiful.” Blaine’s heart was rapidly beating, impatient waiting for his husband to get inside him. “So-”

“Wait.” Blaine exhales and lifts his head from the pillow. “I think I just had a contraction.”

“What? You’re probably just excited, babe. This does help induce labor” Sebastian smirks giving his husband another heated kiss before trying to get inside his pants.

“Bas, stop. Please.”

“Okay, okay.” Sebastian rolls over to his side of the bed and lays next to his husband as they’re both heavily breathing, while Blaine tries to figure out if he was going into labor or not.

“Are you okay, honey?” He asks.

“I don’t know.” Blaine sighs and brings his hand to his belly. It was starting to harden and the pain from before came back. “Ooh that hurts.” He exhales and looks at his husband. “The pain is different than the braxton hicks I’ve been having for weeks”

“Do you want me to do anything for you, babe?” Sebastian asks in a soft, seductive manner while grazing his hand along Blaine’s toned legs.

“Can you please give me a back massage? I think it may help.”

“Of course, love.” He smiles and pecks Blaine’s lips before sitting him up on their bed.

Bas gives Blaine his massage but Blaine gets another pain and tenses up under his hands.

“You okay?”

Blaine doesn’t answer and just breathes through the pain, “T-This is hurting a lot babe.”

“I’ll call Bonnie and see what we should do, alright?”

“Okay.” Blaine nods and closes his eyes trying to focus on his breathing.

Sebastian gets on the phone with Blaine’s midwife, Bonnie, and informs her of what’s been going on. She asks him a few questions then lets him know she’ll be on her way soon.

After the phone call, Blaine moves from the bed and starts to pace the length of their bedroom with his hands pressed to his lower back, trying to let the movement and gravity bring the baby down just in case she was coming that night.

Bas helps his husband while they wait for Bonnie to come, however, they weren’t expecting everything to happen so fast.

**\---**

  
By the time she came, Blaine was on his hands and knees rocking back and forth complaining about the contractions and how much pain he was in.

“Blaine, honey, how are you feeling?” Bonnie asks as she gets down on the floor beside her patient.

“In lots of pain.” He whimpers and clenches his hands into fists as he gets another very strong contraction. “Where’s Bas?”

“He went to go fill the tub because I think she’s gonna be coming soon based on how much pain you’re in and how fast this seems to be progressing. You don’t want any cervical exams correct?” She asks, trying to remember what they discussed at his appointments.

“Mhm. Please just let me do this on my own.”

“Of course, Blaine. I’m only here for assistance if required. But this is going to be completely hands off on my part per your request. Would you like me to rub your back though since Bas is in the bathroom?”

“Please?”

“Sure thing, hun.” She smiles and moves so she was on her knees, starting to press her palms into the sore spots of his back.

While Bonnie does this for Blaine, he was getting irritated by how much it hurt. He had read and quite frankly studied for what to expect during labor but this all bombarded him so fast and it was torture.

“Bas! Hurry up!” He yells through clenched teeth.

“It’s almost done!” Bas yells back and Blaine continues to moan and groan through the contractions that were coming a lot closer together.

Once the tub was filled enough, Sebastian slipped into some basketball shorts then went to go retrieve his husband so they could get this show on the road.

With help from Bonnie, the two of them got Blaine up and slowly walked him over to their bathroom. They got him undressed then the two lovers steadily lowered into the warm water as Blaine asked Bonnie to dim the lights and light some candles. It wanted to keep this as serene as possible.

The warm water sent relief all throughout his body. The pain was still there, but the water somewhat helped. He spread his legs open and rested his upper body against his husband while closing his eyes and scrunching his face from the contraction.

Bonnie and Sebastian remained quiet, knowing Blaine needed to use the silence as a focal point so it can help with his labor and delivery.

For about an hour, Blaine just stayed as calm as he possibly could in his husband’s arms while Bonnie sat on the other side, outside of the tub, watching the couple silently work together to bring their baby girl Earthside.

“I-I feel like I h-have to push.” Blaine groans.

“Okay. Do you think you can touch and feel her head at all?” Bonnie asks.

He nods and reaches his hand down. He applies some pressure to his entrance and is meant with a hard lump at his fingers. “She’s right there.”

“Alright hun, well if you feel you need to push then do it. Remember to push with your contractions and stop when you don’t have one. You don’t want to tire yourself out.”

“Okay.” He exhales and leaves his hand down by his entrance as he gets ready to push.

So with help from Bas, Blaine starts to push and listens as his husband counts it out for him.

Push after push after push, he was growing exhausted and nothing seemed to be happening. He could feel her head slowly start to come out then go back in which was getting pretty annoying to both him and Bas. They wanted their little girl here more than anything but she seemed to be in no rush to come out.

Blaine took his energy and reminded himself of some positive affirmations that he could do this and kept telling himself she’ll be here in no time.

Each push brought them the tiniest bit closer to their daughter but she still wasn’t making a full appearance.

**\---**

“Eight, nine, ten. Good job baby. Relax.” Bas whispers to his husband who lets go his breath and lays back against his chest. “You’re doing so well, baby.”

“Why isn’t she coming?” He asks. He’s been at this for nearly two hours and he just wanted to meet his baby girl and hold her and not be in pain anymore.

“I’m not sure. Her head seems to be going back in because I don’t think it’s fitting properly through the canal so why don’t you lower more into the water and bring your legs up that way she has room and if I can, assist her coming out?”

“Do whatever you have to. Just please help me bring her here.” He whines and squeezes Bas’ hand as he gets another contraction.

“You have my word, Blaine.”

“Okay.” He lets out a high pitched whine and lifts his bum from the tub as he pushes. “Ow!”

“Good Blaine. Just focus your energy on getting her out.”

He still had a hard time delivering the baby because her head was not fitting no matter how hard he pushed and changed his position. Bas still held him and encouraged him to keep going.

Blaine pushes and pushes and finally her head starts to come out a lot more.

As her head reached the full crown, Blaine screamed from the intense burning in between his legs and kept his eyes sealed shut while Bas spoke sweet words to him. He felt as though his body was splitting in two.

I push again and feel her nose, ears, and lips emerge leaving her chin then her head will be out. I kept my hand down there and gave another hard push, moaning loudly feeling her head.

“Oh honey, you’re doing so well. I can see her head.” Bas smiles while looking over his husband’s shoulder and into the blood tinted water as their daughter’s head was poking out. “She has a lot of dark hair, B. You’re doing such an amazing job.”

“Mmm I just want her out of me.”

“I know you do baby. She’s almost here.”

“You’re doing a wonderful job Blaine. Her head is almost out then her body and she’ll be in your arms.” Bonnie says.

More contractions came and Blaine pushed as hard as he could, curling his toes, squeezing his muscles, clenching his teeth. He did everything in his power to get her out.

He could no longer suppress his sounds and screamed, most likely scaring their neighbors but they left a note on their front door kindly letting the residents know a home birth was in session and to not disturb them or be alarmed.

His screams echoed throughout their apartment and both Bas and Bonnie were cheering him on as he pushed and was closer to meeting his baby girl.

“Oh god Bas! Make it stop! Please! I can't go on! Please!" Blaine cries as the pain just kept ripping through him full force.

"I wish I could baby, but you have to listen to Bonnie and push. Come on our little girl is almost here." He says, petting Blaine’s sweaty hair. "I got you." He adds. Blaine nods and regains his strength to push down again.

He nods and feels the pain grow immensely worse. He kept his legs back while Bas leaves kisses along Blaine’s shoulders as he pushed down feeling everything hurt.

"You're doing great, love. She's coming." He kisses Blaine again then places his hand on top of Blaine’s bump.

Feeling another contraction come on, a whimper is heard from the back of Blaine’s throat and he pulls his legs back again, bearing down for her head to come out.

As he pushed, he felt his skin and muscles stretching the more she lowered herself out of him. It was brutal and beads of sweat started to drip down his heated face.

"Her head is coming, Blaine! Another big push! Curl around your body, listen to it, and push her out."

A slight moan and scream escaped from him as he bore down and the pain was getting immensely worse with each push. He reminded himself that every push was getting them closer to getting her here but it was taking forever.

"Keep going, love. You're doing great."

He grits his teeth and pushes using everything inside him to deliver this baby girl.

"Ugh it burns!" He hisses through gritted teeth and released his legs.

"Another push, Blaine. You got this!"

He brought his hand back down and could feel her eyes emerge the more he pushed. He moans as he felt things moving quickly now and intense stretching that was happening down there.

"Keep pushing, Blaine ”

"Push baby, her head is almost out. I can see her!" Bas says and lets out a small whimper as he was getting anxious about her arrival.

Blaine feels a sudden burst and gasps, lunging forward.

"I-Is her head out?!"

"Yes!"

Collapsing against his husband, he pants and Bonnie advises him to just breathe and not push. It was difficult to resist the urges to push but she knew what she was doing so he just listened. She checked the baby's neck for a cord and kept her other hand around his taut skin and was telling him the breathing prevented him from tearing so that was good.

"Oh god, it burns," Blaine cries, but manages to keep blowing raspy breaths.

"Okay, no cord. Let her shoulders turn and keep blowing out for me, Blaine.” She says. "You are doing so good, hun. Another few pushes and your baby girl will be out." She adds.

"You're doing a great job, love. Our little girl is going to be here soon." Sebastian runs his fingers through Blaine’s sweaty hair as he continues to cry a little.

"I know." He nods knowing his husband was getting excited. "Can you see her, Bas?”

"Yeah. She's so beautiful, babe. Just wait until you see her." He says, holding back his tears.

He then puffs out his rosy cheeks and blows out his spent breath feeling each shoulder slowly and painfully pass through the canal and out of his entrance.

"Okay now nice big push, Blaine!”

"Agh! Jesus Christ!"

"Perfect Blaine, here come her shoulders!"

"ERGH! JESUS CHRIST!"

"You're doing great! Keep pushing.” Bas encourages

“Come on! You can do this! Big push!"

I clench my muscles and push, squeezing everything.

"Ugh! Come on baby girl! Come on!" He urges and continues to push. "Come on baby girl...AGH! PULL HER OUT!" He screams feeling his entrance tear.

"Ease up your pushing."

He gives himself a chance to catch his breath and push, ready for her to be out already.

"Here she comes!"

"Big push Blaine!”

He takes a deep breath in and pushes once more. He screams loudly and lets it go, throwing his head back against Bas’ chest.

"One more big push, Blaine! Come on you're almost done!"

He holds behind his thighs and pulls them closer to his chest.

"Push baby! She's almost out!"

Blaine screams and pushes once more feeling the weight leave his body.

"Here she is, Blaine Congratulations!" Bonnie holds their baby girl in her hands with a smile on her face as Blaine still doesn’t realize she’s actually there.

“Look at her, B. She’s here.”

He looks down at my squirming baby girl covered in blood and fluids. Tears burned at his eyes as he fell completely in love with this being that they created. His eyes never left her as she’s gently placed onto his chest and into his soaked arms.

"Hello, my love." He pants, heavily breathing. “I can’t believe you’re here.” He whimpers and closes his eyes as tears cascaded down his face. He was amazed and in disbelief that she was actually there in front of him.

She starts to cry and it was the most amazing he’s ever heard.

Bas was crying too and kissed Blaine’s shoulder over and over again, keeping his eyes on his baby girl.

Blaine turns his head and smiles at his husband before getting a kiss placed on his lips.

“You did a great job, baby. She’s perfect.”

Bonnie was pleased with Blaine as well and knew he could do it.

“Hi sweet girl. Hi beautiful.” Blaine’s hand is protectively over her slimy back as she whimpers while with her momma. “My beautiful baby girl.” He whispers and kisses the top of her hair filled head.

Blaine and Bas are able to sit in the tub with their daughter for a little while, just staring at her in awe.

There she was.

The person who’s been living and growing inside Blaine was now out in the world, settling down on her momma’s chest as she adjusted to this new life around her. She was the perfect combination of the two lovers, having Blaine’s dark curls and bowtie lips while also having her daddy’s nose and nicely shaped ears.

Nothing could ever top this moment the two shared together and will cherish till the end of time.

**\---**

After the birth of their sweet girl, both parents were laid up in bed being left alone with their baby.

Bas had her asleep on his bare chest, her chubby cheek pushed up against his pec and her lips parted just a tiny bit. It was the most adorable sight in the world.

He looks over at his husband and smiles seeing that Blaine was watching them together.

“I can’t believe she’s actually here.” He says softly while cradling his tiny girl closer to him. “I’m a daddy.” He sniffles as his emotions get the best of him and he tries to wipe his tears. Blaine found it sweet and heartwarming seeing the man he was called his boyfriend, fiance, and husband, to now being the father of his child. “She’s the most perfect and precious gift ever.” He says and gives his husband a kiss as more tears stream down his cheeks.

He sat with her for a few more minutes then she started to wake up and whine, signaling that she was hungry so he carefully handed her over to Blaine. He opens his robe and guides her right to his chest as she begins to nurse.

While she ate, he ran a finger down her cheek and was mesmerized by how much she resembled the two of them.

He takes a deep, cleansing breath and looks over at Bas with a small smile on his face.

“We’re finally a family, Bas.” He says as tears made their way down his cheeks. “She made us a family and I’m so happy.”

“I know. I’m happy too.” Bas says and leans in giving his husband a sweet kiss.

**-Two and a Half Weeks Later-**

Bas had to step out because he needed to attend an urgent meeting at work. He didn’t want to go but his boss begged him even though she knew it interfered with his paternity leave and time home with his family.

He told Blaine he’d be back for two hours tops but he’s been gone for almost five hours and Blaine was getting annoyed.

The baby won’t stop crying and no matter how many times he bounces her, rocks her, tries to feed her, sings to her, she was not having it and it was driving him insane.

“What do you want, baby? Momma can only do so much for you sweetheart.” He was on the verge of tears as she just kept crying and screaming. “I know you want your daddy. He should be home soon. He better be home soon.” He whines.

By the time Bas comes home from work, he had a large bouquet of red roses as an apology to his husband. He walked through the door expecting to see his partner happy that he was home, but instead came home to Blaine sobbing because of his hormones and postpartum.

“Thank god you’re home!” Blaine’s quick to get to his husband and shoves the baby to him. “Take her! I can’t do this anymore!” He screams and runs off to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

He looked at the baby crying in his arms and frowned.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay baby. Daddy’s home.” He puts the flowers down and rubs her tiny back as she slowly starts to settle. “What’s with the tears, baby? Momma was here with you.”

He paces their living room while rubbing the baby’s back and eventually it put her to sleep. He walks down the hall to her nursery and lays her in her crib, bringing a blanket over her then sighs as he goes to check on his husband.

“Babe?” He carefully peeks his head in and sees his husband sobbing into his pillow, his body trembling and his heart breaking. “Oh Blaine. C’mere.” He joins him on the bed and pulls him into his arms.

“I-I-I can’t do this B-Bas.” He cries into his husband’s shirt. “T-This is s-so much h-harder than I-I thought and-and-and I-I-”

“Okay, okay. You don’t have to explain yourself baby, I get it. I do.” Bas says while comforting his husband. “Everything you’re feeling is normal and you’re right it is hard. It’s hard raising a baby when you’ve had no experience or any help. But baby you have to realize this is what being a parent is all about. It’s challenging but it’s so worth it because no matter what she’s always going to be our daughter and we’re going to raise her to the best she could be.” He explains and moves Blaine’s curls away from his eyes. “It’s tough and takes time but we’ll get the hang of it.” He then gives his husband a kiss.

Blaine needed it and felt better after it.

“Why don’t I run you a hot bath while I keep an eye on her?” He suggests.

“That would be lovely. Thank you.”

“Of course, killer.” He smiles and kisses Blaine once more before going into their bathroom.

He gets Blaine’s bath ready and let his husband relax while going into the nursery to sit with their girl, watching her as she slept, dreaming sweet dreams.


End file.
